Je dors sur des Roses
by Heleonora
Summary: Songfic sur "Je dors sur des roses" de Mozart l'Opéra Rock. Personnages de Masami Kurumada.


Trop de bruit

Pour trop de nuits qui pensent

Quand valse l'absence

Dans ce bal

Ton silence est un cri qui fait mal

Je devine

Ton visage sur le ombres

Les souvenirs sombres

M'assassinent.

_Tous sont là, autour de moi dans mon temple. Ils ne font pas trop de bruit, non ce n'est pas ça, mais je veux plus rien entendre. Plus rien te concernant, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Je ne veux plus qu'ils pensent à toi, autour de moi. Ils n'ont pas le droit ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne peux pas ! Tu es le seul que je veux voir, entendre, sentir... Le seul ! Mais eux me rappellent que non, ça ne peut pas être comme ça. Je m'étouffe. Il faut que je sorte, que je parte d'ici, loin, très loin ! Je ne veux plus penser à rien, ou plutôt à toi... Si seulement j'avais la force d'aller aussi loin que je le souhaite ! Mais je m'effondre. Les marches blanches me recueillent. Je ne peux bouger. Ni la force, ni le courage. Face à moi, le soleil décline dans des roses et mauves si beaux. Tu les aimais tant ces couchers de soleil, sur cette même marche, dans mes bras à l'abri de tout. Non je ne dois pas. Et pourtant j'ai envie. Crier ! Crier mon malheur et désespoir ! Crier ma haine et tout ce que je ressens ! Exorciser ce mal qui croît en moi, me rapprochant de plus en plus de la folie. Quelques larmes veulent couler mais je refuse. Dans mon temple, mes frères d'armes parlent encore. Des fragments de voix me parviennent, poussé par le vent. Me dire que ta voix, je ne l'entendrai plus, tes yeux ne les verrai plus, ta peau ne la toucherai plus me fait trop mal. Ton fantôme me suis partout. Ne peux tu donc pas me laisser à présent ? Je te vois, là où nos souvenirs refont surface. De simples phrases ou mots, des moments, des lieux … Au final, tout me fait à penser à toi. Que quelqu'un arrête ça ! Je vous en supplie ! Stoppez tout ! Tuez-moi ! Crevez-moi ! S'il vous plaît … _

Je dors sur des roses

Qui signent ma croix

La douleur s'impose

Mais je n'ose pas

Manquer de toi

Dans mes nuits

Dans la pluie

Dans les rires

Dans le pire de ma vie

_Elles m'ont trahi, anéanti. Moi qui leur louais un confiance absolue. Moi qui leur confiais ma propre vie, toute mon âme ! Je n'y crois pas, je refuse d'y croire. Mais cette douleur dans ma poitrine, mon esprit divagant, ces larmes sur mes joues. Tout me montre que je n'ai plus qu'à ouvrir les yeux et voir la vérité, me la recevoir en pleine tête. Elles ont longtemps été les seules pour moi, à être là, jours et nuits, à m'aimer comme je les chérissais. Mais elles ont tué mon âme, et bien plus encore. Comment aurais-je pu le savoir ? Mes roses, qu'avez vous fait ? Je regrette ma maladresse. Je te veux dans mes bras, je veux que tu reviennes illuminer mes nuits ou les jours tristes. Je veux que tu sèches mes larmes et me fasses de nouveau rire comme un enfant. Jamais je n'ai été si mal, et tu n'es pas là pour m'aider, pour m'aimer. Aujourd'hui, je suis définitivement seul. Seul... Mes frères sont bien là, et le seront toujours mais c'est pas pareil. Pourront-ils un jour combler le vide que tu viens de créer en moi ? Je ne pense pas. Ce lien si durement brisé entre nous deux, rien ne pourra le remplacer. Rien. Toujours sur cette marche, mes genoux entre mes bras, le soleil est à présent défunt et mes larmes brillant à l'éclat de l'astre d'argent. Dans mon dos, des pas que je reconnus pour leur légèreté et leur souplesse. Tu t'es juste assis à mes côtés, m'a pris dans tes bras __et m'a lentement bercé, mes pleurs redoublants encore et encore. T'es cheveux d'un doux mauve lilas me frôlaient à chacun de mes sanglots. Tu étais sûrement le seul à ne pas être là par pitié. Tu me comprenais, je le savais. Tu avais toujours su lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, et jamais tu n'as dit un seul mot, même maintenant, tu respectais mes choix, même celui que tu avais sûrement compris dans ma détermination naissante. Tu as pris congé de moi, ce sourire tendre aux lèvres te caractérisant si bien. Merci pour tout Mü ! Je me rends compte aujourd'hui, qu'en vérité je n'ai jamais été seul._

Trop de bruit

Pour mon esprit qui tangue

Sur mes rêves

Drôle danse

La mémoire est un puits de souffrance

au dessus de ton corps défendu

Mon amour pendu se balance

_Je me levais. Les joues encore humides mais, l'esprit décidé je repassai devant mon temple. Les rires avaient remplacé les larmes et lamentations. C'est sûrement mieux ainsi. Mieux valait-il qu'ils rient au lieu de pleurer. Je gravis les dernières marches menant jusqu'à ma roseraie. Ce lieu qui fut si longtemps mon refuge, je lui avais consacré tout mon temps, toute mon âme. Je vouais une passion folle à ce lieu qui avait été la consécration d'une vie à me battre, à tuer. L'apogée de mes rêves, une réussite dans ma pauvre vie de maudit. Jusqu'à ce que tu arrives et bouleverses ma vie. Jusqu'à que tu m'aimes et m'apprennes à t'aimer. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui où j'ai tout perdu. J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et m'avançais vers le centre du lieu. Tu étais toujours là, au même endroit. Je voulais te parler, te prendre dans mes bras, tout comme avant, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire, je devais résister à mes sentiments qui se transformèrent de nouveau en larmes que je ne pouvais retenir. Tu étais entouré par deux rosiers, face à la mer que tu semblais regarder. Sois disant que là était le plus beau site du Sanctuaire. À ce moment, je m'en fichais éperdument !_

_Je rêvais que tu te lèves, te retournes et viennes vers moi, tes yeux émeraude brillants de mille feux, et ton sourire de gamin sur les lèvres. Sourire qui m'avait fait craquer et par de nombreuses fois hypnotisées. Mes souvenirs revinrent, ceux de trois ans à tes côtés à t'aimer et te chérir, comme la prunelle de mes yeux. Ceux de nos bons moments comme ceux des épreuves que nous avons encourus et surpassés ensemble, main dans la main. Puis, je m'approchai alors de toi. Je te regardai. Les yeux clos, tu semblais dormir et tes cheveux épars autour de toi, rajoutaient un charme à celui que tu avais naturellement. Les bougies allumées, créaient un halo d'une lumière douce et pure sur ton visage. Tu ressemblais à un ange. Après tout, tu es un ange, le mien, celui qui m'a eu sauvé de moi-même, de mon passé et de la haine. Tu étais beau, tout simplement. D'un doigt, j'effleurai ta joue. Même sur ton lit de mort, tu resplendissais !_

Je dors sur des roses

qui signent ma croix

La douleur s'impose

Mais je n'ose pas

Effleurer les choses

Éclosent sans toi

Oh ! Ma rose

Ne fane pas

Je manque de toi, dans mes nuits,

Dans la pluie

Dans les rires

Dans le pire de ma vie.

_Mort, tu étais mort. Ce n'était qu'un triste renvoi des choses. Je t'ai arraché la vie après que tu l'aies eu fait une première fois, par le passé. Mais ni les causes, ni les sentiments, étaient semblables. Oh Athéna ! Comment pouvais-je penser comme ça ? C'était honteux, immoral de ma part ! Aucun mal n'aurait dû te toucher, t'arracher à moi ! Surtout pas ici, et comme ça... Rien, rien ni personne ! Et surtout pas moi ! Ma culpabilité ne servait à rien, je le sais. Et ma tristesse ne te ramènera pas. Même si j'en rêve ! Mais tu n'avais rien à faire là, allongé au milieu de ce lieu qui était nôtre, face à cette vue que nous contemplions si souvent et entouré de ces roses rouges._

_Le rouge ne te va pas ! Certes c'est la couleur l'amour et de la passion, mais aussi celle du sang et de l'horreur. Le blanc. Le blanc te va bien plus. Le blanc de la pureté, le blanc de la colombe. Le blanc de l'ange que tu étais et le blanc de ton doux visage à présent. Non ! Pas de blanc ! Plus de blanc ! Juste toi, tes yeux clos, tes bras le long de ton frêle corps et ce sourire disparut. Jamais je ne pourrais imaginer que tu puisses partir comme ça. Jamais je ne pourrais t'imaginer poussière. Pour moi, tu étais immortel ! Le contraire m'aurait toujours paru impensable à mes yeux, mais pourtant... Ne me laisse pas, j'ai encore besoin de toi, de ton insouciance et de ta joie de vivre. De tout ce que tu étais, tout ce que tu m'as appris et fais vivre. J'ai besoin de tout ça, de ce parfait équilibre trouvé grâce à toi. Tu étais tout. Tout pour moi. Ton absence me fait si mal. Tu me manques tant, plus qu'un manque, une torture. J'aimerais, je rêverai, juste te prendre dans mes bras, blottir mon visage au creux de ton épaule. Retrouver ton parfum qui a le don de me rassurer et de me sentir bien. Sentir ton corps, toi, conte- moi, dans mes bras pour ne plus te lâcher. Savoir que tu es là, auprès de moi, tout simplement. Pouvoir cesser de rêver ces simples gestes oubliés à présent et qui m'apportent tant, tout simplement parce que je t'aime, tellement..._

Je hais les roses

Autant que mes sanglots

La vie s'impose

Je crois à nouveau

A mes rêves défunts

Je veux enfin

Oser la fièvre

Du parfum

Des roses

_Je t'aime ! Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime ! Je t'aime autant que je les hais ! Elles t'ont tué, elles se sont rebellées. La jalousie n'est pas toujours une belle preuve d'amour. Mais quoi de plus naturel que pour la fleur des amoureux qu'éprouver de la jalousie ? Ne sont-ils pas l'un et l'autre, l'amour et la jalousie, dépendant l'un de l'autre ? Sans l'un, l'autre pourrait-il vivre ? Mais malgré toute philosophie du monde, je leur en veux. Je m'en veux. Mais le moment n'est plus aux lamentations, mais plutôt aux décisions ! Les yeux toujours rivés vers toi et encore embués de larmes, la colère de la haine monte en moi. Comment peuvent-elles se pavaner devant moi ? Comment peuvent-elles arborer ces douces couleurs les rendant parfaites ? Comment peuvent-elles être si belles et si vivantes en cet instant ? Après ce qu'elles ont fait ? De quel droit sont-elles si pleines de vie ? Aucun remords, aucun regret. La vie est dégueulasse ! Mais je dois la continuer, au moins pour toi, pour faire payer aux coupables ! Je dois réaliser mes rêves, nos rêves même si tu n'es plus là pour les accomplir à mes côtés. Les rêves d'une vie de paix et de justice, autre que celle de notre déesse. Notre justice ? Notre paix. Nos rêves... Je dois vivre là où est ma place, auprès de toi, où que tu sois. Cette promesse, je te la dois. Ce rêve, je le réalise. Le rêve de ne jamais te quitter. J'ai déjà trop attendu. Mais avant une dernière chose. Toute petite. Cette rage, cette haine toujours là en moi, bouillonnant avec force et vigueur. Cette justice encore inachevée doit être accomplie et tant pis pour les conséquences, c'est justement ce que j'attends de pied ferme ! Je fis un demi-tour sur moi-même. En face de moi, l'objet de ma haine. La folie me gagna et je détruisis la cause de notre malheur. Celle qui t'as tué, arraché si violemment à moi. Je me fichais de la douleur qui me lacérait __de part en part. C'est donc cela que ressentaient les autres ? C'est donc ça que tu as subi ? Pendant qu'une à une mes roses tombaient, mes minutes s'écoulaient, le poison mortel coulant dans mes veines avec toujours plus de force. Je hurlais peut-être. Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais. Je pleurais sûrement, ou alors, c'était le poison qui brouillait ma vue. Je ne sais pas. J'arrachais je détruisais chaqu__e rose, chaque bouton qui ne verront jamais la lumière du jour ! Je détruisais l'essence même de ce que fut ma vie. Si on m'aurait demandé d'imaginer la manière par laquelle je mourrai, j'aurais sûrement dit tout sauf ça. Jamais avant toi, je n'aurais pu mourir de cette façon-là de mourir pour toi. Mourir par amour. Je me te regardais une dernière fois, sourire aux lèvres._

_-Attends moi Shun, mon ange. Je te rejoins, enfin ! _

* * *

Merci à tous pour avoir lu cette fiction. Laissez un avis !

Remerciements à mon piti chat (qui se reconnaîtra), sans qui cette histoire n'aurait jamais existé et qui à surtout eue la patience de supporter mes crise vis à vis de la fiction et de la corriger pour moi. Merci à toi !


End file.
